Flash and Burn
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Con 17 años y aún persiguiendo a los Eds, las hermanas Kanker encuentran algo que en verdad las ayuda a convertir a los Eds en sus novios. Lo que nadie pensó es que terminaría de esa forma. TRADUCCION la original le pertenece a Lion warrior
1. Chapter 1

— Doble D, no lo hagas. — dijo Marie, retrocediendo a un rincón. Esto fue impredecible. Un chico estaba volviendo a la gran Marie Kanker tímida, dudante y temerosa por su seguridad. No se había sentido así desde… bueno, solo digamos que el pasado deja marcas. Pero no se encontraba en peligro real. Fácilmente podía dominar al tipo. Pero el shock la dejó paralizada, sin poder moverse. Y era la persona que la estaba asustando lo que lo volvía más increíble.

— Vamos, cariño. — dijo Edd con una voz melosa que previamente no poseía. — Pensé que me querías. Además, fuiste tú la que inició todo esto.

Marie tragó saliva. Tenía razón.

— ¿Cuándo fue que esto salió todo mal? — se preguntó a sí misma

¡BUENO, SE LOS DIRÉ!

Como hace dos días, las Kankers estaban haciendo lo que más disfrutaban hacer: perseguir a los Eds.

— ¡Kankers! — gritaron los chicos.

— ¡No quiero besos en la cara! — se quejó Ed.

— ¡Corran! — gritó Eddy.

— ¡Maniobras evasivas! — exclamó Edd.

— ¡Ven aquí mi semental de carne! — May le dijo a Ed.

— ¡No soy tu semental, ni un pedazo de carne! — replicó Ed.

Uno pensaría que con tener diecisiete todo esto se detendría. De hecho, pareció disminuir con el tiempo. Esto pudo ser por la pubertad haciéndose presente en los chicos y chicas del vecindario. Las cosas habían cambiado, pero las Kankers persiguiendo a los Eds no era una de ellas.

— Déjame darte un beso, muffin. — coqueteó Marie a Edd.

— Por favor, señoritas, contrólense.

— ¡Ya tengo al mío, chicas! — gritó May a lo lejos.

— ¡ED! — exclamaron Edd y Eddy.

— ¡Rápido, Cabeza de Calcetín! ¡Opciones! — demandó Eddy, mientras que seguían corriendo de las otras dos chicas.

Edd se fijó en algo. — Sígueme. — dijo al par que le daba una gran vuelta hacia el campo. Cuando Marie y Lee doblaron la esquina, los Eds habían desaparecido.

— ¿A dónde se fueron? — preguntó Marie.

De repente, escucharon una fuerte explosión seguido de May tosiendo hacia atras. Cuando las hermanas fueron a revisar a May, estaba cubierta de una nube de humo blanco.

— ¿A dónde se fue? — preguntó May, una vez que la neblina se limpiara. — ¡Aw! ¡Lo perdí! ¡WAAAA! — lloró.

— Vámonos, bebé llorona. Los encontraremos después. — ordenó Lee.

Con eso, se alejaron del área. Ed, Edd y Eddy salieron del pozo de alcantarilla de la calle. Cuando Edd y Eddy habían doblado el callejón, se metieron en uno de los pozos de alcantarilla. Edd, sabiendo que May estaba parada con Ed, le lanzó una de sus bombas de humo para lograr escabullir a Ed en la alcantarilla.

— Y tu decías que las bombas de humo eran inútiles, Eddy. — Doble D sonrió. Eddy rodó los ojos.

— Y aún pueden serlo si no cierras la boca. Puede que aún estén cerca. — remarcó.

— Nos salvamos de los horribles labios de la desesperación. — dijo Ed felizmente, abrazando con fuerza a Edd y Eddy. Eddy lo codeó.

— ¡Bájame, idiota! — Eddy exclamó descendiendo del chico. Comenzó a caminar en círculos. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Esto tiene que parar!

— Concuerdo. — jadeó Edd. Fue liberado del agarre de Ed. — Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de las continuas situaciones que recaen en nosotros cada vez que salimos afuera.

— Debemos construir un búnker para escondernos y tal vez estemos seguros. — dijo Ed

— Ed, eso…— Eddy se detuvo a pensar lo que había dicho Ed. — Espera, ¡Eso es! Ed, eres un genio. — Con eso, Eddy corrió hasta el basurero con Ed siguiéndolo.

— ¡Ed es un genio! ¡_Ed es un genio! _¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado? — exclamó Edd, ofendido.

Mientras tanto, en el remolque de las Kankers, Lee estaba furiosamente caminando en círculos.

— Necesitamos encontrar una forma de asegurarnos de obtener a nuestros hombres, chicas. — dijo como si fuera un General. — Los Eds están empezando a volverse más listos. Tenemos que subir de nivel. Marie, ¿Tienes un plan?

— Sí, señora. — sonrió, sacando una pizarra al frente. — Yo digo que vayamos directo a sus dormitorios y…

— Ya lo hicimos. — dijo May, rodando los ojos.

— Bueno, ¡Si tu no hubieras arruinado el plan, tal vez tendrías al idiota de tu novio ahora mismo! — remarcó Marie. Comenzaron a discutir hasta que Lee dio un ruidoso silbido.

— Suficiente, chicas. Debemos trabajar juntas. — dijo Lee.

De repente, escucharon una conmoción. Las chicas fueron a la ventana para ver a un viejo con un montón de ropa colorida puesta. Su cabello estaba en trenzas y la fusion de mechones blancos y líneas negras le daba una impresión de un sabio.

— AH, aquí hay uno. — dijo, agarrando una rama en particular. — Servirás para mi siguiente ronda. — y con eso, se dirigió al bosque.

— Sigamoslo, chicas. — dijo Lee. May y Marie intercambiaron miradas.

— No lo sé, Lee. Parece algo raro. — comentó Marie.

— Hey, no es como si fuera que tengamos algo mejor que hacer. Además, quizás tengamos para nuestra cena. — razonó Lee.

No era algo fuera de lo común que las Kankers le robaran a la gente. Solo que esta sería la primera vez que lo harían de un adulto. Así que las chicas rápida y silenciosamente corrieron tras el hombre para ver donde vivía. Si el hombre era raro, su hogar lo era aún más. No vivía en una choza o cabaña. Vivía literalmente en un agujero en el suelo. Un gran agujero circular cavado en el suelo con un pequeño techo para protegerlo de la lluvia. Eso no era en lo que las hermanas estaban enfocadas. Cuando encontraron al viejo, estaba haciendo una mezcla en una sartén de hierro fundido. El olor de la sartén no era exactamente tentador, pero Marie se dio cuenta de que la estaba mareando. Inmediatamente supo lo que el hombre estaba haciendo.

— Está cocinando hierba, chicas. — replicó Marie.

Lee soltó un bufido. Quería un bocadillo pero un cigarrillo de marihuana estaría bien.

— ¿Quieren una jalada, chicas? — preguntó Lee. Las dos asintieron vigorosamente. Esperaron a que el viejo tomara algo del contenido de la sartén, le hizo un enrollado y lo olfateó. Se recompuso.

— ¡Ugh! No está bien. — murmuró y arrojó el porro al suelo. Fue adentro a buscar algo. A las chicas no les importaba lo que haya estropeado. Lo que sea por obtener un pase libre a «Villa Volada» estaba bien para ellas. Rápidamente agarraron el porro desechado y corrieron devuelta a su remolque. Cerraron un montón de cerraduras detrás de ellas.

— ¿Nos vio? — preguntó Lee. May dio una mirada a través de las persianas.

— No, no creo que nos haya visto. — dijo May.

— No tenemos que preocuparnos. — explicó Marie. — No parecía que le gustara de todas formas. — se dejó caer en el sofá roto de su remolque. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la hierba, Lee?

— Primero, necesitamos hacerlo más grande. — respondió, notando que el tamaño del porro era muy pequeño. Agarró un papel especial y lo envolvió alrededor. También añadió un poco de la hierba que tenían de sobra. Después de dobladas y desdobladas, finalmente tuvo un gran, gordo cigarro hecho del porro desechado. Le dio una pequeña olfateada y se recompuso.

— Huele raro. No huele como un palillo feliz.

— Déjame probar. — dijo May, acercándose.

— Deja de ser egoísta, May. — discutió Marie, tratando de agarrar el porro de su hermana mayor.

— Chicas. — gritó Lee, separándolas. — Hay suficiente para todas. Ni siquiera estoy segura si lo quiero.

El olor de la pipa aún la hacia sentir extraña. Bueno, más extraña de lo usual. Tomó un encendedor y prendió el cigarro. Inmediatamente, un humo rosa empezó a salir del porro.

— Wow. — dijeron May y Marie, maravilladas.

— ¿Que tal está? — preguntó May.

Lee tomó una jalada. No sintió lo que normalmente siente cuando está volada.

— No siento nada. — replicó.

— Lee, estás soltando nubes de corazón. — May notó. Ciertamente, mientras Lee soltaba la nube de humo de su boca, estas tenían forma de corazón.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? — preguntó, soplando uno de los corazones hacia su hermana.

— ¡Hey! Deja de soplar esa cosa en mi cara. — gritó May.

Luego oyeron un sonido. Un pequeño gato descansando en el sofá. Criaturas salvajes siempre rondaban por su hogar, asi que no era sorpresa, pero a Lee le dio una idea. Exhaló humo en forma de corazón y lo sopló hacia el gato. Luego de que el gato tosiera un poco, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a frotarse contra Lee. Lo que fue raro considerando que ningún gato le había hecho eso jamás.

— Chicas, creo que ya sé lo que esta cosa hace. Es un tipo de fragancia del amor. — dijo Lee, rascándose la cabeza.

Marie examinó al gato enamorado de cerca.

— Aunque creo que solo funciona en chicos. Por eso es que a May no le afectó. — explicó.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos lo fumamos o lo tiramos? — preguntó May.

Marie pensó por un momento, luego sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— Creo que ya sé cómo obtener a nuestros hombres. — sonrió con malicia.

Como si pudieran leerle la mente, sus hermanas también rieron. No sabían en qué se estarían por meter.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

— Ed, ¿Podrías pasarme ese pedazo de madera, por favor? — preguntó Doble D, amablemente.

— Señor, si señor. — respondió Ed, pasándole lo que pidió. Edd solo se le quedó viendo por un segundo antes de menear la cabeza y martillar la madera en su lugar.

— Te digo, esta es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido. — Eddy sonrió abiertamente al ver la impresionante estructura que habían estado construyendo hasta ahora.

— Técnicamente, Eddy, fue la idea de Ed. — corrigió Edd.

— Solo vuelve a trabajar, Cabeza de Calcetín. — replicó Eddy.

— No hay necesidad de ser grosero, Eddy. — resopló Edd.

Estaban en el basurero, poniendo en práctica los planos que Edd había hecho para la fortaleza impenetrable que Ed sugirió.

— Solo piénsalo, finalmente las Kankers nos dejarán en paz. — celebró Eddy.

— No más corridas. — se unió Edd.

— No más besos asquerosos. — añadió Ed.

Los tres celebraron, pero luego Edd pensó en algo.

— Saben, probablemente sean las únicas chicas que vayamos a tener. — mencionó.

Ed y Eddy lo miraron con muecas de enojo.

— No es el momento para que entres en tu modo filosófico, Doble D. — dijo Eddy, a pesar de que sabía de que podía ser cierto. Honestamente, aunque el vecindario haya crecido con los años, los chicos Ed no habían hecho ningún progreso con cortejar a ninguna de las chicas nuevas. — Como sea, terminemos con esto rápido antes de que vuelvan a buscarnos.

Después de otras dos horas, decidieron parar y descansar por el resto del día. Mientras que volvían a sus respectivas casas, las Kankers los observaban. A través de unos binoculares, Lee encontró a su presa.

— Muy bien, chicas. Mi hombre primero. — anunció. Con eso, agarró el cigarro mágico y fue a la casa de Eddy. Escabulléndose en su habitación sin que la detecten, se aseguró que una vez que él haya entrado, no pueda salir. Cuando Eddy entró a la casa, notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están ahí? — preguntó. No hubo respuesta. — ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas? — cerró la puerta. Por detrás de la puerta apareció Lee, quien saltó sobre él. — ¡AHH! ¡KANKER!

— No te preocupes, amorcito. Esto solo tomará un momento. — sonrió, dándole una jalada al cigarro.

— ¡Por favor, ten piedad de mi rostro! — chilló Eddy. Después olió el humo el forma de corazón soplado en su dirección. — ¡UGH! Qué rayos hicis… te …— comenzó a marearse.

— Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo Lee, preguntándose si el cigarro había funcionado.

— Oh me siento bien, mi querida. — respondió Eddy muy propiamente. — Sin embargo, ¿Podrías por favor levantarte de mi? — Lee lo hizo. Luego fue atacada por él en un abrazo. — Eres tan suave como la seda, mi querida.

— Aw, haces que me sonroje. — sonrió ella. Luego en verdad se sonrojó cuando él removió el cabello de su rostro.

— Y tus ojos, tan hermosos como siempre. — dijo Eddy.

Lee retrocedió.

— Bueno, debo irme. — recordó.

— Te veré luego, mi amor. — dijo con suavidad.

Lee se sonrojó de nuevo y salió por la puerta, yendo hacia donde May y Marie la estaban esperando.

— ¿Funcionó? — cuestionó May.

— Sí… creo. Esta cosa le hace algo raro a los chicos. — contestó Lee observando el porro. Se lo arrojó a May. — Tu turno.

May fue a la casa de Ed, donde él se encontraba viendo televisión.

— No sobrevivirán a las plagas de GOF, mortales. — gritó Ed, haciendo roleplay.

May, en vez de taclear a Ed al suelo como siempre, sopló el humo en forma de corazón directo a él. El chico se giró hacia ella con el rostro inexpresivo.

— Hola, Ed. — dijo coqueta.

— Hola. — replicó de manera seca. — ¿Quieres salir?

— ¿Que si quiero? — dijo May, emocionada. — Oh. De hecho, tal vez después. Tengo que ir a casa.

— Como sea. — murmuró Ed.

May volvió con sus hermanas.

— Aquí tienes, Marie. Buena suerte. — le dijo entregándole el porro.

— Ten cuidado. — dijo Lee, antes de que se vaya. Había empezado a notar algo mal con el "cigarro de amor". Mientras que Marie se iba, murmuró. — Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Marie fue a la casa de Doble D, quien se encontraba experimentado con hormigas.

— Fascinante. — dijo Doble D, examinando las hormigas en la caja. Buscó ciegamente su lupa. — ¿Dónde se encontrará?

— Aquí tienes. — habló Marie, entregándole la lupa.

— Oh, muchas gracias, Marie. — replicó. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella luego de que le haya soplado el humo en su rostro. — Oh cielos. — murmuró.

Empezó a toser de repente, y Marie se preocupó luego de que haya tosido por un rato.

— Bomboncito, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó.

Finalmente, Doble D calmó su tos. Solo se quedó viendo la pared en silencio por un minuto, luego se giró hacia Marie, recostando su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

— Estoy bien. — dijo en un tono frío. Tomó a la chica de la barbilla y bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos. — Y también puedo decir lo mismo de ti. — Marie se sonrojó. — Mira nada más, estás sonrojada.

Marie lo hizo soltar su rostro.

— No estaba sonrojada. — discutió, tratando de no parecer débil, aunque Edd solo sonrió. — Te veré luego.

— Nos vemos, belleza. — dijo Edd, haciendo que Marie pause sus movimientos por un momento antes de seguir caminando.

Fue a reagruparse con sus hermanas.

— Por fin: tenemos a nuestros hombres. — dijo una May emocionada.

— Si… — murmuraron sus hermanas mayores.

No sabían cómo manejar a estos nuevos Eds. Pero al menos obtuvieron lo que querían, ¿Verdad? Lee notó que ya estaba anocheciendo.

— Vámonos, chicas. Se hace tarde. Necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza para ir a la escuela mañana y ver a nuestros novios. — sonrió, olvidando el incidente que tuvo.

Las chicas rieron. No se estarían riendo al siguiente día.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

La secundaria fue como una etapa más para los chicos del vecindario. Nada en verdad había cambiado para ellos, más que su apariencia. Por ejemplo: Jimmy creció y ya no tiene su aparato dental; Sarah creció igual que Jimmy; Kevin ya no usaba su gorro de béisbol; Jonny dejó de hablar con Tablón, a pesar de que aun lo llevaba por ahí, y Rolf comenzó a vestirse como un adolescente normal. Aparte de eso, no había nada anormal en la escuela. La única excepción sería que las hermanas Kanker habían disminuido su acoso durante el primer año.

— Mi primer día con un novio de verdad. — suspiró May.

— Sí, ya no tendrás que besar ese muñeco de Ed en el armario. — se burló Marie.

— Cállate, Marie. — regañó de vuelta.

La típica discusión entre hermanas estaba siempre presente. Lee y Marie rieron mientras que May se sentó en su silla, haciendo un puchero. En ese momento, Ed apareció.

— Nos vemos, chicas. — Dijo mientras casualmente se aferraba al brazo de Ed. — Mi hombre y yo tendremos un momentito para nosotros.

— Como sea. — habló Ed, secamente.

May falló en percatarse de la chaqueta de Ed; no era su usual de color verde, sino un negro azabache. Aun así, nadie se dio cuenta de ello cuando Ed y May dejaron la mesa. Marie observó al chico, algo estaba mal con él. Y Lee de hecho vociferó los pensamientos de su hermana.

— Esto no me gusta. — dijo la pelirroja. De pronto, un montón de flores fueron puestas frente a ella. — ¿Pero qué…?

— Para ti: mi dulce Tomatito. — sonrió Eddy.

Marie se giró hacia su hermana.

— ¿Tomatito? — preguntó.

— Pues claro: por su suculento cabello rojo. — explicó.

La peliazul notó que Eddy se había peinado el cabello para parecer más elegante.

— ¿No es dulce, Marie? — Lee dijo a su hermana mientras olía las flores. — ¿Qué es esto? — miró adentro del bouquet de flores para encontrar una canasta de chocolates, frutas y vegetales. Había significativamente más cosas sanas que chocolates.

— ¿Qué clase de novio le da a su novia una gran canasta de frutas con pocos chocolates? — preguntó Marie.

— Bueno, quería darle algo dulce que combine con su dulce personalidad, pero no podía dejar que esos caramelos arruinen su redondeado posterior y delgada cintura. — dijo Eddy.

Ahora, en general, eso enserio garantizaría una bofetada, dependiendo en la circunstancia y cómo se dijo. Pero Marie se volteó a ver a su hermana para encontrarla tan roja como su cabello. Antes de que Marie pudiera defenderla y decirle a Eddy que cuidara lo que dice, Lee lo agarró a él y la canasta llena de cosas y dejó la cafetería. Marie rodó los ojos. Sabía por qué Lee estaba más avergonzada que ofendida, y la razón le parecía ridícula. Mientras estaba pensando en eso, sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro izquierdo. Volteó hacia ese lado y nadie se encontraba allí. Conocía ese truco. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando, se volteó a la derecha para ser besada directo en los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que la estaban besando. Rápidamente empujó al besador y estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que lo vio.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — preguntó. No lo reconocía. Se le hacían familiares esa camiseta roja y los pantalones azules, pero no su cabello negro, largo hasta el cuello y puntiagudo. Y la pequeña cicatriz desvaneciente en su cabeza en verdad la confundía. El chico rió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no reconoces a tu propio novio? — preguntó.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron.

— ¿Doble D? — probó, usando su nombre regular.

— Sí, di mi nombre, bebé. — sonrió Edd.

— ¿Dónde está tu gorra?

— Oh, ¿Esa cosa vieja? No iba con mi estilo. Tenía que quitármelo. — respondió Edd.

Aun en estado de shock, Marie no notó que una chica se acercó a Edd.

— Hola guapo. — coqueteó.

Doble D solo sonrió y replicó.

— Lo siento querida. Ya tengo a una chica. — y besó a Marie de nuevo, sorprendiendo a la peliazul y a la chica. Molesta, la chica se fue al par que Marie comenzaba a disfrutar el beso, pero Edd se separó. — ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí a probar algo?

— ¿Probar que? — susurró Marie.

— Tu comida. No he comido una tarta de crema de manzana desde hace tiempo. — dijo Doble D, tomando un pedazo del pastel. Marie asintió, sonrojándose tremendamente

"¿Qué sucede conmigo?" Pensó para sí misma. "Incluso si el cigarro lo cambió un poco, debería ser capaz de hacerme cargo."

Antes de que Doble D pudiera tomar otro pedazo, ella abofeteó su mano. — Ya tuviste suficiente de mi tarta. Consíguete la tuya.

Edd sonrió y se inclinó hacia Marie.

— Tal vez solo haga la mía. — susurró.

El sonrojo de la peliazul aumentó al par que Edd rió, pero recompuso rápidamente.

— Bueno, tendrás que hacerla tu solo. — sonrió. El chico soltó una risita.

— Tal vez eso haré. — dijo, besándola en la mejilla, causando que se ruborice. — Te veo luego.

Con eso, se fue. Marie suspiró y se tranquilizó a sí misma. Los minutos pasaban y por fin pudo calmarse. Fue entonces cuando una voz la llamó.

— Hola, Marie. — dijo una persona desconocida. La peliazul vio a Nazz sentarse al lado de ella. — No sabía que Doble D y tu estaban saliendo.

— Si, es algo reciente. — explicó brevemente. Se preguntaba por qué siquiera a Nazz le importaba. Incluso si estaban en la misma clase, Nazz y Marie jamás se dirigían la palabra.

— Sí, hasta los otros chicos están actuando diferente. — observó la rubia. Marie solo siguió comiendo su tarta, desinteresada en lo que tuviera que decir. — Aunque, estoy algo preocupada por Ed. — eso llamó la atención de Marie.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, pensando que iría en contra de su hermana May.

— Pues, se veía algo… vacío, aburrido. Casi molesto. La última vez que lo vi de esa manera fue cuando nos echó del cine que Eddy hizo en su casa. — explicó Nazz. La peliazul estaba confundida.

— ¿Por qué sería eso extraño?

— Porque estaba enojado. Enserio enojado. Hasta le gritó a Sarah. — susurró la rubia.

Los ojos de Marie se agrandaron. Eso era nuevo. Todos en el vecindario sabían que Sarah era la jefa de Ed, y el que haya hecho eso era completamente fuera de personaje. Negó la cabeza.

— Probablemente no se volverá así. — replicó Marie.

— Bueno, espero que tengas razón. — murmuró. — Nos vemos luego.

— O nunca. — murmuró a lo bajo. A Marie no le agradaba la rubia. Le parecía demasiado superficial. La peliazul lo dejó pasar, solo tirando la bandeja de comida, y sin siquiera limpiarla, se dirigió a clase.

Después de que la última campana sonara, Lee estuvo sorprendida de encontrar una pila de basura cuidadosamente diseñada para ser un enorme corazón con Eddy parado en el medio cuando salió. Eso fue extremadamente vergonzoso para ella. Y volver las cosas peor, Eddy había contratado a Rolf para leer un poema con sus propias palabras. Antes de que pudiera empezar a leer, Lee golpeó a Rolf y vio a Eddy con enojo.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

— Querida mía, ¿No puedo expresar abiertamente mi amor por ti? — preguntó Eddy.

— ¡No! — ladró la pelirroja, notando que algunas chicas alrededor comenzaban a reír. Normalmente, Lee no se sentiría consciente de sí misma, pero ahora lo estaba. Y Eddy presintió esto.

— No te preocupes, querida mía, puedo remediar esto. ¡Rolf! Si serías tan amable. — dijo al extranjero caído.

— Rolf las ahuyentará como un pastor alemán ahuyenta a un coyote salvaje. — dijo Rolf. — ¡LARGO! — y como un loco, comenzó a perseguir a las chicas que rieron con una lanza y una antorcha que salieron de la nada. Las chicas corrieron por sus vidas.

— Muy bien, eso está mucho mejor. — dijo Lee con una risita. — ¿Por qué está el granjero haciendo todo lo que le dices?

— Le dije que trabajaría para él hoy si me ayudaba. Haría lo que fuera por ti, amada mía. — proclamó Eddy, agarrando la mano de Lee y besando el dorso.

Mientras que esto estaba pasando, Ed salió de la escuela con May detrás.

— Que tal si hacemos un picnic, o vamos a ver una película; Aplasta-Cráneos es tu favorita. — ofreció May, tratando que Ed haga otra cosa que no sea decir la siguiente oración:

— Como sea. — replicó aburridamente. May resopló mientras lo seguía.

Marie tenía que reirse ante la vista mientras bajaba los escalones. Entre Rolf ahuyentando chicas porque Eddy se lo pidió y May tratando desesperadamente que Ed hiciera algo que no sea escribir poemas depresivos, la ponía un poco contenta de que su novio fuera un poco diferente. Dicho novio la agarró por atrás, le dio vueltas hasta el borde de las escaleras y la besó en plena vista. Marie se recompuso de su shock y decidió vengarse de Edd al morder su labio inferior. Doble D dio un salto, cubriendose la boca y vio la sonrisa de Marie.

— Que ruda. — dijo detrás de su mano.

— Eso te enseñará a besarme sin mi permiso. — replicó Marie. Edd sonrió.

— Me gusta la frase: Hazlo ahora, pide perdón después. — Marie notó que Doble D llevaba guantes sin dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa con estos? — preguntó.

— Nada, solo quería usarlos. — replicó Doble D.

Marie solo lo dejó pasar como algo que el cigarro le estaba provocando.

— Bueno, debo irme. Te veré mañana. — dijo, dejando a su novio en compañía de sí mismo.

Las chicas regresaron a su remolque, exhaustas.

— Chicas, estoy cansada. Creo que esos chocolates me están haciendo mal. — gimió Lee, casi vomitando.

— Al menos tu haces cosas con tu novio, pensé que tendría a alguien creativo y divertido como novio. En vez de eso, tengo a un muerto. — May resopló. — ¿Puedo cambiar novios contigo, Marie? El tuyo parece muy atractivo de repente.

— Olvídalo, May. Yo me quedo con este. — replicó Marie. — Pero no todo es azúcar con un toque de pimienta. Él es un poco aterrador.

— ¿Aterrador cómo? — preguntaron sus hermanas.

— Yo nunca… he tenido esta clase de novio. Alguien atrevido y directo. Es realmente diferente. — susurró, temblando involuntariamente. May y Lee fueron con ella al sofá.

— Hey, si él intenta algo, solo dínoslo y estaremos sobre él en tres segundos. — dijo Lee con firmeza.

— Yo puedo con él sola. — replicó Marie con orgullo. — Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el cigarro?

— Lo puse en el refrigerador por si las dudas. — respondió May.

— Bien, no creo que vayamos a terminar con esa cosa. — suspiró la peliazul.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Otro día, otro día donde una vez más las cosas eran raras. Lee despertó antes que sus hermanas, como siempre. Ya casi era hora de ir a la escuela, no es como les importara. Lo que no se esperó fue la bocina sonando afuera.

— ¿PERO QUÉ…?

— ¡Oh, QUERIDAAA!

— ¡Ugh! — Marie gruñó desde la cama. — ¡Lee, ve a callar a tu novio!

Lee rápidamente se puso algo de ropa antes de salir afuera.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! — gritó. Para su sorpresa, Eddy había conseguido que Rolf trajera a su cabra y una carreta. Había decorado la carreta con rosas rojas por todas partes.

— Su carroza la espera mi… Oh. — pausó.

Lee rodó los ojos bajo su cabello.

— Si, ya sé que luzco como…

— No, claro que no. Yo… nunca me di cuenta de que luces aún más hermosa con tu cara matutina. — comentó Eddy.

La chica Kanker se sonrojó y cerró la puerta. Fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas para la escuela en silencio y luego volvió a salir por la puerta. May estaba confundida.

— No lo entiendo, Marie. ¿Por qué es que cada vez que Eddy dice algo lindo sobre Lee, ella se sonroja y se va? — preguntó.

Marie gruñó algo adormilada.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchaste que un chico le diga un cumplido a Lee? — preguntó retóricamente. — Está sorprendida con eso. Recuerdas que la vez que Eddy dijo algo sobre que sus muslos eran demasiado gruesos. Estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que él dijo que eran suaves y cargadas de músculo, y no grasa. No puede aceptar cumplidos porque NUNCA le han hecho un cumplido.

Escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

— Por favor que no sea mi novio. — rezó Marie, poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza. May fue a atender la puerta.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! — gritó. Marie suspiró. Parece que no dormirá de más hoy.

Se puso algo de ropa holgada, lo suficiente para lucir algo decente, y fue hasta la puerta donde vio a Ed.

— Wow. — murmuró. Ed estaba usando delineador negro, botas negras, y había cambiado su chaqueta negra por una camiseta del mismo color. May se veía decepcionada.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó contigo, Ed? — preguntó.

— Debo hacer lo necesario para escapar del vacío que nos consume a todos. — replicó.

— Felicidades, May. Oficialmente tienes lo opuesto a un alegre, divertido novio que tanto soñaste; un emo. — sonrió Marie. May la miro con molestia.

— ¿Vienes o no? — preguntó Ed groseramente. May suspiró y fue con él.

— Adiós. — se burló Marie, pero sus burlas se fueron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. — El señor novio nuevo probablemente estará aquí en cualquier momento.

— Me conoces tan bien. — replicó dicho novio. Marie volteó para ver a Edd recostado por uno de los lados del remolque.

— Linda chaqueta de cuero negro. — comentó. — ¿Esa por si acaso no le pertenece a Ed?

— Sí, me la dio cuando pensó que estaba "arrastrando a su espíritu hacia abajo". — dijo Edd, caminando hacia ella. — ¿Lista para ir a la escuela?

— Sí, pero me perdí el autobús. — suspiró. Sabía que ahora tendría que caminar hasta allí.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo. — sonrió el chico, peinando su cabello hacia atrás. Marie lo siguió hasta la calle para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. — ¿Quieres montar? — Ahí, frente a ella se encontraba un viejo estilo de motocicleta chopper.

— ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esto? — preguntó, inspeccionando la moto para ver si era real.

— Tenía un poco de dinero por ahí. Además, mis padres están demasiado ocupados como para notarlo. — replicó. Le entregó un casco. — Vámonos.

— ¿Sabes conducir esta cosa? — dijo Marie mientras se sujetaba fuerte de la cintura de Doble D. Edd hizo rugir el motor

— Obsérvame. — sonrió. Dicho eso, aceleró por las calles.

— ¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ! — gritó Lee, saliendo del edificio de la escuela luego que la última campana sonara.

— Cariño, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pensé que éramos el uno para el otro. — dijo Eddy.

— ¡Solo dame algo de espacio! — explicó.

— Entonces esperaré pacientemente, mi querida. — replicó Eddy, sentándose directo en los escalones. Lee aprovechó para correr.

May también estaba harta.

— Ed, ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Estoy cansada de leer "El Halcón" o como sea.

— Se llama "El Cuervo" — corrigió Ed.

— Como dirías tú, como sea. — suspiró la rubia, yendo a casa.

— Bueno, esta es una interesante vista. — Marie sonrió un poco. En ese entonces, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Levantó la vista para ver que Nazz, con cierto apuro, trataba de llevarla a algún lado. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— Marie, necesito tu ayuda. Es Doble D. Está… amenazando a Kevin. — explicó Nazz. Eso rompió el tren de pensamiento de Marie. Doble D amenazando a alguien era una imposibilidad. Y otra era que amenazara a Kevin, el deportista del vecindario. Marie quitó su mano del agarre de Nazz.

— Si claro. Sé que Doble D ha cambiado pero no tanto. — replicó, sin creerle.

Sin embargo, la rubia comprendía eso. Ella tampoco lo creería. En vez de discutir con ella, Nazz arrastró a Marie al estacionamiento para que pueda presenciarlo. Ahí se encontraba Doble D, sujetando a Kevin por el cuello de su camiseta contra una pared, a punto de arrasarlo con unos nudillos de hierro.

— Enserio, Doble D. No fue mi intención. — suplicó Kevin.

— Estoy harto de todos los apodos con los que te diriges a mi. Llegó tu hora, Idiota. — dijo Edd con malicia.

— ¡Doble D, detente! — gritó Marie. Edd se giró para ver a Marie parada ahí junto a Nazz. — ¡Suéltalo! — Edd gruñó, dejando ir a Kevin. Éste salió corriendo mientras que Doble D fue por su motocicleta. Marie suspiró. — Siento que haya pasado eso.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Nunca he visto a Doble D actuar así. — preguntó la rubia.

— Es mi culpa. Yo le hice esto. — replicó la peliazul, alejándose.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Voy a tener una charla con mi novio. — contestó. Fue a donde Edd, y lo encontró cerca de un callejón en el estacionamiento de la escuela. — ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

— Ya me he estado cansando de las idioteces de Kevin desde hace un tiempo. Ya no lo soportaba. — habló

— Pero si tú no eres así.

— No me importa. — murmuró. Marie no iba a tolerar esa actitud. Lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo metió al callejón.

— Escucha, me gustabas por tu callada e inteligente personalidad. Ahora solo eres un rudo y atrevido bravucón.

— ¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué tratabas tanto de hacer que te besara? Estoy haciendo prácticamente todo lo que deseas y, ¿Ahora lo odias? — replicó, acercándose a ella.

— No me importa que seas rudo, pero sí que seas un bravucón. Esperaba más de ti. — dijo Marie, alejándose de él un poquito. Los ojos de Doble D se iluminaron y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa malvada.

— Entonces quieres algo más que solo un novio, ¿Eh? — preguntó. Los ojos de la peliazul se agrandaron mientras que él se acercaba más directamente.

— Doble D, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó.

— Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que pediste. — respondió, causando que se arrincone contra la pared.

Doble D, no lo hagas. — dijo Marie, retrocediendo a un rincón. Esto fue impredecible. Un chico estaba volviendo a la gran Marie Kanker tímida, dudante y temerosa por su seguridad. No se había sentido así desde… bueno, solo digamos que el pasado deja marcas. Pero no se encontraba en peligro real. Fácilmente podía dominar al tipo. Pero el shock la dejó paralizada, sin poder moverse. Y era la persona que la estaba asustando lo que lo volvía más increíble.

— Vamos, cariño. — dijo Edd con una voz melosa que previamente no poseía. — Pensé que me querías. Además, fuiste tú la que inició todo esto.

Marie tragó saliva. Tenía razón.

— ¿Cuándo fue que esto salió todo mal? — se preguntó a sí misma. Estaba directo frente a su rostro. — Por favor, no me lastimes. — lloriqueó. Eso pareció detenerlo. Dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Por qué pensarías que te lastimaría? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué ibas a…? — antes que de pudiera terminar, Edd sacó una cajita con un brillante anillo dentro. Marie jadeó.

— No te preocupes, no estoy proponiéndote matrimonio. Tú esperabas más. Me preguntaba si podríamos hacer esto de yo siendo tu novio algo más oficial. — explicó.

Estaba demasiado impactada para contestar, Doble D lo tomó como una señal para besarla. Marie fácilmente se derritió ante el beso, pero después de un tiempo, dejó de devolver el beso. Esto no estaba bien, y ella lo sabía. Edd se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Dame un día para pensarlo. Esto es demasiado.

— Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. — replicó, besando su frente. — Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Marie lo dejó para volver a su remolque.

— Eso es lo que temo. — suspiró para sí misma.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

La Kanker de cabello azul entró al remolque para ver que sus hermanas estaban sentadas en el sofá, esperándola.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Siéntate, Marie. Necesitamos hablar. — dijo Lee. Marie hizo lo que le dijeron. — Ahora, sé que tu novio es probablemente el mejor de los tres pero... May y yo enserio queremos cambiar a los Eds devuelta.

— ¡OH, GRACIAS AL CIELO! — gimió mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas. — Por favor. Ya no puedo con este nuevo Edd. No es... No es el chico que quería.

— Sí, y este Ed no es nada como el amante de la diversión que me gustaba. — se quejó May.

— El mío también. Era mejor cuando estábamos peleando. Eso era lo que me gustaba sobre todo. — dijo Lee. May y Marie la miraron.

— Para empezar, ¿Por qué realmente te gusta Eddy? — preguntó Marie.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta alguien que piense y actúe como yo. — explicó Lee.

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Lee era la que siempre tenía un plan para arrinconar a los Eds, pero Marie era la que los hacía posible. En comparación, Lee era como Eddy, y Marie era como Doble D. En cuanto a May y Ed... Bueno, dicen que el amor es ciego.

— Tenemos que arreglarlos, ¿Pero cómo?

Justo en ese momento, escucharon un sonido familiar. Miraron por la ventana para ver al viejo recolectando ramas. Corrieron afuera directo hacia él.

— ¡Ayúdenos! — exclamaron. Comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo de cómo robaron uno de sus cigarros y los utilizaron en los Eds. Cuando terminaron, el viejo habló.

— Así que, fueron ustedes las que estuvieron utilizando mi _smo-smo _malo. Me preguntaba a dónde se había metido esa cosa. ¿Y ahora quieren que lo arregle para ustedes? — las tres asintieron. — Okey, lo haré, pero tendrán que soplarlo en sus caras de nuevo.

— Nos encargaremos de eso después. Solo haga la cosa, por favor. — rogó Lee, pero Marie la detuvo.

— Espera, ¿Hay alguna manera de volverlo una bomba de humo? — preguntó. El viejo asintió y fue manos a la obra.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, hermana? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Lee, ¿No dijiste que Eddy mencionó algo sobre una fortaleza que iban a utilizar para alejarse de nosotras? — cuestionó. Ella asintió. — Muy bien, tengo un plan.

— Oh, mi dulce Tulipán, ¿Dónde estás? — llamó Eddy. Estaba en medio de la calle sin salida del vecindario cuando Lee salió a la vista.

— Ven y atrápame, _querido. _— llamó y comenzó a correr. Eddy la persiguió.

Mientras tanto, Ed estaba en su casa, leyendo una historia depresiva cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. May, quien tenía una peluca negra puesta, un saco de igual color y botas estaba parada ahí, miró a Ed y dijo:

— Hey.

— Hey. — dijo Ed, sin mostrar ninguna impresión sobre su nueva apariencia.

— Hay una oscura y aterradora casa encantada. ¿Quieres verla? — preguntó.

— Como sea. — replicó. Los dos se dirigieron a la "casa". Mientras que esto sucedía, Edd estaba en el sótano, arreglando la motocicleta.

— ¿Pusiste un asiento nuevo? — preguntó Marie. Edd sonrió.

— Hola para ti también. — replicó, sin prestarle importancia al hecho que entró a la casa con todas las puertas cerradas. Marie observó la motocicleta.

— En el caso de que tu... Necesites ayuda, me darás la motocicleta a mi, ¿Verdad? — preguntó. Doble D miró la motocicleta.

— No lo sé, nena. — hizo una mueca. Marie aplicó su encanto Kanker.

— Oh, vamos, bomboncito. Por favor. — pidió.

— Está bien, pero solo si estoy muerto o agonizando, y que no sea por tus manos. — dijo Edd.

— Trato. Oh, pensé en lo que dijiste y quiero mostrarte algo. Ven. — dijo la peliazul. El curioso Edd la siguió hasta la fortaleza.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo en esta cosa vieja? — preguntó.

— Es una sorpresa. — contestó, ocultándose en el oscuro lugar. Edd trató de sentirla a su alrededor pero chocó contra algo alto.

— ¿Qué dem...?

— ¿Eddward? ¿Eres tú? — habló Eddy.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? - cuestionó Ed.

— ¿Ed? — ambos chicos dijeron. Los tres estaban confundidos.

— ¡Sorpresa! — exclamó Lee cuando las luces se encendieron. Rápidamente lanzó la bomba de humo dentro de la fortaleza. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el gas saliendo y a los Eds tosiendo. Las Kankers miraron adentro.

— ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? — gritó Eddy.

— ¡Mi gorra! ¿Dónde está mi gorra?

— ¡El monstruo de la neblina de humo ha regresado! — exclamó Ed.

— Están de vuelta. — suspiraron las hermanas. Marie lanzó la gorra de Edd, la cual había conservado, entre el humo.

— Ah, aquí está. — suspiró Doble D. El humo le esfumó y los pudieron ver quienes estaban paradas en la puerta de su fortaleza.

— ¡KANKERS! — gritaron.

— ¡Oh, cállense! No estamos aquí para besarlos. — remarcó Lee.

— ¡Sí, claro! Están aquí para torturarnos como siempre lo hacen. Y yo que pensé que este lugar sería impenetrable. — se quejó Eddy.

— ¿Ustedes no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó en los últimos dos días? — preguntó Marie.

— ¿Cómo que los últimos dos días?

— ¡Oh cielos! — exclamó Edd, mirando su reloj. — ¡Es viernes! Pero si era miércoles hace solo un segundo. ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

— ¿Acaso saltamos adelante en el tiempo? — preguntó Ed.

Lee suspiró. — Siéntense, chicos. Tenemos mucho que contarles. — dijo y les explicó todo lo sucedido.

— Espera. — Eddy paró al par que todos los chicos del vecindario aparecieron en el lugar donde la mayoría de sus estafas comenzaron. — ¿Me están diciendo que me volví todo cursi por ella? ¿Es enserio? — Los Eds, luego de escuchar lo que las Kankers les dijeron, no les creyeron. Así que, las hermanas lograron que los chicos del vecindario las apoyaran en su historia.

— Y que yo, un alma solidaria, ¿Amenacé a Kevin? — preguntó Edd, absolutamente impactado.

— Yo no diría que amenazó. — murmuró Kevin a lo bajo. Nazz lo codeó en las costillas. — Quiero decir, sí, lo hiciste.

— Y pensaron que estábamos mintiendo. — dijo Marie.

— ¿En verdad fui como un viejo palo en el lodo? — preguntó Ed.

— Lo fuiste, hermano. — sonrió Sarah mientras lo abrazaba. — Pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

— Sí, nunca pensé que los extrañaría, tarados. — dijo Kevin con sinceridad. — Por cierto, Cabeza de Calcetín, ¿Qué le sucedió a la motocicleta? Me la llevaré si es que no la quieres.

— Creo que ya fue reclamada. — replicó Edd mientras miraba a Marie, quien estaba silbando sospechosamente. — Les pido sinceramente mis disculpas por todos los problemas que causamos… Otra vez.

— Nosotras también lo sentimos, considerando que fuimos las que empezamos este desastre. — confesó Marie.

— Solo olvidemos que todo esto pasó. — sugirió Nazz. Todos aceptaron.

— Yo pongo los caramelos en casa. — ofreció Kevin.

Mientras todos se fueron, Edd sujetó a Eddy.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cabeza de Calcetín? ¡Hay caramelos gratis! — exclamó Eddy.

— Creo que necesitamos tener una charla con las Kankers. — Replicó Doble D. — Se ven algo deprimidas. — Eddy se fijó en las tres chicas marchándose. Rodó los ojos. Supuso que los caramelos podían esperar.

— Está bien. Oigan, Kankers, esperen.

— ¿Ahora qué quieren? — preguntó Lee, sin ánimos.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Ed. — Parecen como si el monstruo de la tristeza la haya…

— ¡Cállate, Ed! — remarcó Eddy, sujetando la cara del mencionado.

— Solo estábamos preguntándonos por qué se ven tan deprimidas. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que las veo a todas de esta manera. — explicó Edd.

— ¿Tendremos que preocuparnos de que nos persigan de nuevo? — preguntó Eddy.

— ¡Eddy! — reprochó Doble D.

— No. — contestó Marie. — Después de todo lo que pasó, nos dimos cuenta de cuál era el problema.

— Oh, bien. — suspiró Eddy. — Esperen, ¿Qué problema?

— Pensamos que tenerlos como novios sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero luego del incidente, nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad nunca nos gustaron de verdad. — explicó Lee. Los Eds estaban confundidos.

— Entonces estás diciendo que… ¿Ya no les gustamos? — preguntó Eddy. — ¿Por qué demonios no? — sonó un poco ofendido.

— No es que no nos gusten, chicos. — dijo May, palmeando la cabeza de Ed. — Pero después de todo ese desastre, es solo que queremos novios por ahora.

— Eso quiere decir…

— Solo queremos ser amigos. — Marie le replicó a Edd, limpiando su mano en su remera y presentándosela. — No más persecuciones, no más tener que ocultarse, no más construir fortalezas. Solo amigos.

— Esta es una sorpresa maravillosa. — sonrió Edd al par que delicadamente estrechaba la mano de Marie.

— Sí, seguro. Como sea. — murmuró Eddy. Ed los agarró a todos y casi los aplastó en un gran abrazo.

— ¡Todos somos amigos!

— ¡ED! — Las Kankers, Doble D y Eddy gritaron. Pero todos se rieron de las mañas del grandote.

Luego, después de que los Eds y las Kankers tuvieran sus rompemuelas, decidieron ir a la fortaleza que los Eds construyeron. Caminaron en grupos de dos mientras se dirían allí.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál fue el problema conmigo que hizo que quieras cambiarme de vuelta? — preguntó Eddy, dejando que el último pedazo del caramelo se derritiera en su boca.

— Los cumplidos. Me dejaban… sorprendida todo el tiempo. — contestó Lee casualmente. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que los otros no la hayan escuchado.

— ¿Cumplidos? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Comentabas sobre cómo me veía y esas cosas. Sabía que nunca dirías eso si tú eras tú. Así que no te preocupes por eso. — lo dejó pasar.

— Sí pero, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dije? — insistió Eddy.

— No importa. Ya déjalo. — remarcó la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Te estás… sonrojando? — preguntó Eddy, casi riéndose. — Oh, ahora sí necesito saber qué fue lo que dije. ¡Vamos, dime!

— ¡Está bien! — exclamó Lee. Estuvo en silencio por un tiempo antes de decirle.

— Oh. — fue todo lo que Eddy podía decir. Alejó su mirada de Lee y luego la miró devuelta. Pasó la vista por su cuerpo completo. — No estaba equivocado. — mencionó casualmente, ruborizándose un poco. Lee se detuvo en su camino, volviéndose tan roja como su cabello. — ¡Estás sonrojada! — rió Eddy.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI! — exclamó la pelirroja, comenzando a correr.

— Espera, vuelve aquí, querida mía. — rió Eddy, corriendo tras ella.

— Bueno, eso fue inesperado. — habló Edd.

— Bastante. — concordó Marie con un acento. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y rieron un poco.

— No puedo creer que me comporté así. Quiero decir, ¿Golpear a Kevin? No puedo imaginarme qué otras cosas hice. — dijo el chico. Marie le dio un pequeño pedazo de un pañuelo desinfectante limpio. — ¿Para qué es esto?

— Para lo que te voy a decir. También me besabas casi a cada hora del día. — comentó casualmente. Y como predijo, Doble D inmediatamente se limpió sus labios y su cara con el pañuelo desinfectante. Marie rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada de Edd. — Discúlpame por ensuciarte. — murmuró con dureza. Doble D se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sintió avergonzado. Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

— Marie, no quise faltarle al respeto, pero me mantengo a mi mismo muy…

— Limpio, sanitizado, y esterilizado, lo sé. — interrumpió, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Aún se veía enojada. Doble D empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

— Si te estaba besando tanto, — empezó, tratando de hacer conversación. — ¿Por qué querrías cambiarme devuelta?

— Cuando te perseguía, me gustaba verte retorcerte. Seamos honestos, si el cigarro hubiera funcionado de la forma correcta, yo hubiera sido el hombre de la relación. — sonrió, sabiendo que eso lo iba a molestar.

— ¡¿Discúlpame?! ¿Cómo que no soy un hombre?

— Acabas de desinfectar tu cara entera por los gérmenes envueltos en los besos, ¿No es así? No entiendo por qué te preocupan tanto los gérmenes, considerando que tienes un sistema inmunológico más débil porque no estás expuesto a ellos. — razonó Marie, caminado más adelante. Edd pensó en lo que dijo y corrió para alcanzarla.

— Eso fue… muy perceptivo de tu parte, Marie. — comentó Doble D.

— Sí. Como si eso no fue un insulto a mi inteligencia. — murmuró la peliazul, fastidiada.

— No quise faltarle al respeto, pero yo…

— No esperabas que pensara de esa forma. ¿Por qué crees que me gustaba perseguirte? Me gustaba ser más lista que tú. — replicó.

— Entonces, ¿Perseguirme solo era un juego de inteligencia? — preguntó Edd. Marie asintió. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

— No hubieras jugado. No hubieras empeñado todo lo que tienes. — explicó.

— Así que, ¿No era un desafío mentalmente para ti cuando era tu novio? — cuestionó Edd.

— No, tu solo eras… diferente. Eras atrevido, rudo, y siempre me dejabas impactada. Eras tan impredecible y eso me gustaba, pero también eras aterrador y amenazante contra otros y casi contra mí. No quería eso. No de nuevo. — dijo en voz baja. Edd estiró una mano para recargarla en su hombro pero se retractó.

— Lo lamento tanto. — murmuró Edd, mirando al suelo. Marie sonrió y juguetonamente lo golpeó en el brazo.

— Está bien. — sonrió al verlo sobarse el brazo. — Me gusta más este lado predecible de ti. — remarcó con una sonrisa torcida mientras él tartamudeaba un poco, algo decepcionado de haber sido llamado predecible. Le dio una mirada a la chica y consideró lo que dijo. Sin ninguna advertencia, Marie sintió que Doble D la besó en los labios. Ella solo se quedó quita mientras que él se separó.

— ¿Eso fue predecible? — preguntó con una media sonrisa, un poco atrevida y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Las mejillas de la chica ardieron completamente.

— Dame eso. — murmuró, agarrando el pañuelo del bolsillo de Doble D y limpiando su sonrojada cara. El chico rió un poco al par que la chica decía incoherencias a lo bajo. Casi fueron atropellados por Ed, quien cargaba a May en su espalda.

— Arre, mi corcel. — lo animó.

— Sí, soy un caballo. — gritó Ed alegremente.

Edd y Marie suspiraron, pinchando el puente de sus narices.

— Genial, ahora tenemos a dos idiotas, dos planeadores, y dos personas qué en verdad saben lo que están haciendo. — dijo Marie.

— Concuerdo contigo. — replicó Doble D. Justo entonces, vieron a Eddy y a Lee volver con el grupo.

— Oigan, chicos. A Lee y a mí se nos ocurrió un plan perfecto. — dijo un Eddy emocionado.

— Oh no. — suspiraron Edd y Marie.

— Convertiremos la fortaleza en un cuartel para nosotros. — explicó Lee. Marie y Edd intercambiaron miradas.

— Esa no es una mala idea. — dijo Marie.

— Podemos terminar la fortaleza e instalar todo tipo de juegos. — sugirió Edd.

— Hay otro basurero con viejos juegos de arcade que podemos conseguir, y tengo muchas herramientas que podemos usar. — dijo la peliazul. Edd le dedicó una mirada extraña. — ¿Qué? ¿Quién crees que repara las cosas en el parque de remolques?

— Genial, ¿Ahora cómo llamaremos a este lugar? — se preguntó Eddy. Todos pensaron por un momento hasta que Ed y May los interrumpieron.

— ¡Flash and Burn! — Ambos exclamaron.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Lo haremos con temática de fuego! — exclamó Eddy. — Ustedes son unos genios.

— Eso me ofende. — dijeron Edd y Marie.

— Vamos, una nueva estafa nos espera. Y esta vez, ¡No puede fallar! — Eddy corrió al basurero.

— ¡Espérame, pequeñín! — gritó Lee, corriendo tras él.

— ¡No me llames así! — Eddy gritó revuelta.

— ¡Arre! — animó May.

— ¡Sonidos de rebuznos, May! — rió Ed.

— Parece que estamos de vuelta en donde empezamos. — suspiró Edd.

— Pues, en el lado bueno, nadie saldrá quemado. — bromeó Marie. Los dos rieron y corrieron detrás de los otros.

**Fin~**


End file.
